Frost Dragon
by SailorStar9
Summary: A Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go/Sailor Moon cross and another 'before-Ami-became-a-Senshi' fic: What if Ami had been Dr. Tetshin's granddaughter? Because of the secrets of producing ZMC inked on her back, the retired Dr. Tetshin had Ami live with him to protect her from Dr. Ogami.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: So, I was reliving my childhood by watching Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go when this plot bunny came to me and it's another 'before-Ami-became-a-Senshi' fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Plot Summary: What if Ami had been Dr. Tetshin's granddaughter? Because of the secrets of producing ZMC inked on her back, the retired Dr. Tetshin had Ami live with him to protect her from Dr. Ogami.

Prologue: New Machine of Flame: Tridagger Returns

* * *

"Living in the mountains for 10 years?" Gou muttered as the group trekked up the trail. "I don't understand him. Ouch! What's that for?" he exclaimed when a flood of potatoes rained on him.

"Potatoes…" Retsu blinked.

"But why would potatoes drop from the sky?" Gou wondered.

"Things would naturally fall from up to down." Tetshin explained on the cliff. "That is the law of gravity."

"Why do you do such things, old man?" Gou fumed.

"Everything's fallen to the ground." Tetshin chuckled. "It's quite troublesome for potatoes to fall from the basket."

"Jii-san..." Ami chided.

"Tetshin-sensei." Dr. Tsuchiya called.

"Oh, if it isn't Tsuchiya." Tetshin recognized his student. "It's been awhile. What are you doing here?"

"There's something I need your help with." Tsuchiya replied.

"That person is…" Retsu mused.

"Is that so?" Tetshin noted. "You're just in time. Pick up the potatoes first."

* * *

"Professor, there's a road for vehicles." Gou pointed out. "Can't we take the van here?"

"You still like to play such fun stuff." Tetshin chuckled. "So, what is it you want my help in?" he asked his guests, Ami having served the group tea.

"Actually, I want you to teach me the correct method of creating ZMC." Tsuchiya requested.

"ZMC?" Tetshin echoed. "What is that?"

"Jii-san…" Ami scolded.

"That's the new material you invented 10 years ago." Tsuchiya reminded.

"I know that." Tetshin teased. "You're still so impulsive. So then?"

"I wish to use ZMC to complete this machine." Tsuchiya pulled out the Tridagger model.

"I see." Tetshin nodded. "But as you can see, even if I agree, I'm merely a potter. I have nothing to do with race cars anymore."

"What's that?" Jirōmaru looked at the rows of pottery.

"They have such an eerie feel." Gou muttered.

"I beg you." Ryo bowed.

"Old man, I beg you, too." Gou followed suit.

"Sensei, I implore your help." Tsuchiya went on his knees.

"Please help my brother." Jirōmaru begged.

"Very well." Tetshin relented. "But, in exchange, you must work for me. You and the kid beside you, go and chop firewood. There's still some outside, right? Then, you two go clean the bathroom, it's in the back."

"Clean the bathroom?" Retsu whined.

"Hurry up and go!" Tetshin barked. "Tsuchiya, you can return now." He told his student, having sent the boys off. "Leave these kids to me."

* * *

"I apologize for my grandfather." Ami stated, the Takaba siblings having settled down on the corridor for a break. "That's just how he is."

"He has an… interesting personality." Ryo admitted.

"I still say he's weird." Jirōmaru muttered.

"Jirōmaru!" Ryo scolded. "I apologize for my brother."

"Actually, he won't be the first one to say that." Ami giggled. "And definitely won't be the last."

* * *

"I'm surprised you're taking this in stride." Ryo noted, as he heaved the bucket of water from the well.

"You get used to it," Ami shrugged. "Especially if you've been living here for the last 8 years."

* * *

"The water isn't hot enough." Tetshin stated in the tub. "Add more firewood."

"Such a whiner." Jirōmaru complained.

"Looks like I won't teach you to make ZMC." Tetshin warned.

"I've already added in firewood." Gou whined.

"I'm sorry." Ryo apologized. "I dragged you into this."

"It's nothing." Retsu assured. "It's all for Neo Tridagger."

"Alright," Gou whooped. "Let's work harder before dinner."

* * *

"Now I think of it," Tetshin sipped his sake as the group sat for dinner. "What do you intend to do once the machine's finished? To get revenge?"

"That goes without saying?" Gou cut in. "Right, Ryo?"

"That's right." Ryo agreed. "Taking revenge is a must."

"We must shake him off very far away." Gou added.

"Once Tridagger is revived, we can definitely win." Retsu concurred.

"That's right." Jirōmaru nodded. "Tridagger's speed is certainly exceptional, right big brother?"

"That's right." Ryo nodded." I won't lose to Beak Spider."

"Speed, huh?" Tetshin mused. "Don't you want to destroy your opponent's car?"

"What's the use of doing that?" Gou inquired.

"No, that's…" Tetshin chuckled and sipped his sake. "This is a nice flavour."

"Didn't you bury that sake pot for 10 years, grandfather?" Ami reminded.

_They're a bunch of interesting kids._ Tetshin mused, sipping his wine. _I'm beginning to understand why Tsuchiya chose them. Very well, I'll give them a hand._

* * *

"Jii-san, you're bringing _that_ out?" Ami echoed, the group gathered outside the shack.

"The three of you, come along too." Tetshin instructed, carrying the sealed pot under his arm.

* * *

"What is in this place?" Gou wondered, Tetshin leading the children into the cave.

"This is the passage for a secret underground factory during the war." Ami explained.

"Underground factory?" Gou echoed.

"Take this for me." Tetshin handled Gou the flashlight once the group arrived at the kiln and switched on the generator.

"This is the kiln for creating ZMC." Tetshin replied. "I spent quite a lot of energy to transport it here 10 years ago. Looks like the effort isn't wasted. The reason why Tsuchiya couldn't create ZMC is because he is too stickler, just like before."

"What are you doing?" Gou asked, Tetshin having fished out the Tridagger model out of the liquid in the pot.

"If you don't apply this coat of specialized medicinal liquid, ZMC won't solidify." Tetshin explained.

"That's why Professor Tsuchiya failed." Retsu realized.

"Now," Tetshin shut the kiln's door. "You can achieve the great power of ZMC. But, if you use this power in the wrong way, it will harm you and the others around you. I've seen such examples way too many times. You have no problem with that?"

"Yes." Ryo nodded.

"Then, I'll believe you." Tetshin replied. "So then…" he stepped on a lever, the car's body taking shape within the furnace.

"Err, Jii-san …" Ami muttered at the connecting pipes started clattering. "We have a problem…"

"It's suddenly became louder." Jirōmaru added.

"Retreat now! Tetshin gave the order once the pips started breaking down.

"I knew it!" Ami exclaimed, the group fleeing outside just as the kiln exploded. "Jii-san, didn't I tell you to maintain that particular kiln?"

"What about Tridagger?" Gou thought to ask.

"Could it have been blown to bits?" Jirōmaru wondered.

"Perhaps." Tetshin nodded.

"Now what?" Gou complained.

"Hand the flashlight over." Tetshin instructed. "Wait for me." He added and entered the smoking cave.

"He's out." Ami spotted her grandfather.

"It's done." Tetshin showed them the car body. "ZMC has been created."

"Amazing." Gou gushed.

"That's nothing." Tetshin grinned.

"Old man, I've underestimated you." Jirōmaru gaped.

"That's amazing." Retsu gasped. "That's Professor Tsuchiya's teacher for you."

"Tetshin-sensei, I thank you." Ryo bowed.

"That's nothing." Tetshin chided. "It's your sincerity that revived your machine." And handed Ryo the new car body.

"Jii-san, bend down any more, and you'll _really_ sprain your back." Ami reminded.

"My… back…" Tetshin gaped, his spine threatening to break.

"Jii-san…" Ami shook her head.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Sea! Monkeys!

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Chapter 1: Sea! Monkeys!

* * *

"We're here!" Gou beamed, jumping straight into the ocean once the airplane landed when Jirōmaru jumped in with him.

"Everyone," Chīko called. "The race course at the resort will be finished in the afternoon. So, please relax in the ocean until then."

"We're already relaxing." Jirōmaru replied.

"But I never expected Ryo to come along too." Tokichi remarked.

"As long as I get to race with everyone, I'm willing to come anytime." Ryo explained.

"Is that the real reason, or is it because of a certain someone?" Tokichi grinned mischievously.

"Tokichi!" Ryo stammered.

"Tokichi, you'd better be careful what's the next thing that comes out of your mouth." Ami warned. "I _might_ end up drowning you if you say something wrong. And gawk long enough, you two, and you'll give me a complex." She joked, both boys gaping at her.

"I'm still trying to figure you out." Ryo admitted.

"Yeah," Ami raised a teasing brow. "When you do, let me know since I'm still trying to figure myself out."

"Big brother!" Jirōmaru called, cutting off Tokichi's attempt at teasing the older racer. "It's wonderful!"

* * *

"Boys will always be boys." Ami sighed, as she and Chīko watched the two pairs of brothers race towards the wooden platform on their floats.

"Retsu-sama, do your best!" Chīko cheered. "The first to reach the platform in front wins."

"Get out of my way!" Tokichi came in on his parachute.

"You're despicable, Tokichi!" Gou retorted.

"What do you mean?" Tokichi shrugged and overtook the four siblings. "I'm the first!" he landed on the platform. "You're only arrived now? It's too late. What are you doing?" he demanded, the four boys tossing him into the water.

"That's what happens to bad guys." Gou declared.

"That makes it even." Jirōmaru agreed.

"You'd better remember this!" Tokichi swore.

"Maybe we should've laid some ground rules for this." Ami noted.

* * *

"Monkeys?" Chīko echoed once Gou, Tokichi and Jirōmaru returned.

"But why monkeys?" even Retsu was confused.

"Magnum was taken away too." Gou added.

"Spin Cobra fell into the sea and the parts inside was ruined." Tokichi whined, draining the water out of his car.

"The only one left the Retsu-aniki's Sonic." Gou remarked.

"So you're telling me to challenge the monkeys?" Retsu asked.

"If there's any other way, we won't be this tired out." Gou retorted.

"But…" Retsu protested.

"Monkeys are fiercely territorial." Ryo cut in. "From their point of view, we're the invaders. But we can't let our beloved machines be taken away."

"That's right." Tokichi agreed. "The cars belonging to everyone in the island were taken away too."

"That's true." Retsu mused.

"So, it's decided." Tokichi declared. "Let's lay out our plans."

* * *

Ami looked on in amusement as Chīko went ballistic on Gou and Jirōmaru's collective assess after the boys returned _without_ Tokichi.

"Shouldn't we be stopping her?" Retsu asked, worriedly, Ryo nodding in agreement.

Ami just gave the two boys a look said 'Are you stupid?'.

"Right…" Ryo muttered.

"Now I think of it, what _did_ happen to Tokichi?" Ami wondered outloud.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Enter Brocken G!

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Chapter 2: Enter Brocken G! Heavyweight Machine of Destruction

* * *

"It's better than what the blueprints indicated." Tsuchiya mused, J running his scan on Neo Tridagger. "It's an impressive result. Looks like you managed to find the best settings in a short period of time."

"No," Ryo corrected. "There's still more to improve on. Neo Tridagger isn't restricted to this."

"That's true." Tsuchiya agreed. "Given your great construction capabilities, the completion rate of Neo Tridagger should be greater."

"Go, Jirōmaru Special!" Jirōmaru urged, running his race car on the track. "Professor, what do you think about the way Jirōmaru Special runs?"

"Not bad." Ami replied, looking up from her touch-screen pad. "The balance is quite good too."

"Hello." The Seiba brothers entered the lab.

"You came at just the right time." Jirōmaru grinned. "Take a look at how Jirōmaru Special runs."

"Another time." Gou waved.

"What's wrong?" Tsuchiya asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, we just want to borrow the course." Retsu replied.

"The race course at home isn't good enough." Gou explained. "Magnum and Sonic are too fast. That's strange." He spotted Neo Tridagger on the scanner. "What are you doing?"

"It's just a routine check." Tsuchiya replied. "Since ZMC still contains many elements we do not know of. That's why I want to collect more data."

"That's unfair, Professor." Gou whined. "You only check Ryo's machine. Run a check on Magnum too."

"That's true." Tsuchiya chuckled. "Your machines seem to have been upgraded too. Very well, I'll use this chance to check them too."

"Seriously, so thick-skinned." Jirōmaru pouted.

_They've already evolved their race cars further than I've expected._ Tsuchiya mused. _Ever since the GJC council removed the machine inspection, the world of Mini 4-Wheel Drive is heading towards the direction of battle racing. But, as long as there are still children who love Mini 4-Wheel Drive like them around, I believe the situation will return to its original state._

"Gou, you're indoors." Ami chided patiently. "Use your indoor voice."

"Then, we'll begin the next test." Tsuchiya suggested. "Er, you guys…" he started, the boys were too engrossed in their argument to listen.

"You guys know what." Ami stated. "Let's just settle this with a race."

"Race?" the boys perked.

"Yes, a real test." Tsuchiya agreed. "Machines should really run. Forget it." He sighed, the boys ignoring him again.

"Boys, they're so predictable." Ami chuckled, the two pairs of siblings faced off at the starting line.

* * *

"Seigyoku Soen Ryu, Offensive Form 10: Rain Swallow Clash!" a wave of blue Ki blasted Brocken G off course before it could crush Jirōmaru's machine.

"There's no need to be rash." Rei chided, returned Gen's machine back. "Leave the fun for later."

"You've got a point." Gen agreed, licking his lollipop. "It's fun today. Let's play next time."

"You…" Gou hissed as the two walked off.

"Big brother…" Jirōmaru muttered.

"I _knew_ it was a good idea to trust my instincts." Ami noted, her steel blade reverting back to its bamboo sword state once she released from her familial sword stance. "Seriously, it'll end up really bad if I hadn't interfered."

"I didn't know you practiced kendo, Ami." Retsu was impressed.

"You never asked." the blue-haired girl grinned.

* * *

"So, that's the Hekisui." Ryo nodded, once the Seiba brothers were out of earshot.

"You don't sound surprised." Ami remarked. "Wait…" she thought for a moment before smacking her forehead. "I _knew_ I recognized the name Takaba from somewhere. You," she pointed to the smirking older Takaba brother. "Are descended from the banished branch of the Takamura Shinobi clan."

"Officially, my ancestor _was_ exiled." Ryo concurred. "In reality…"

"Takamura Kenjo created the accursed 'Endless Light' technique, but being ranked lower in the clan hierarchy, Kentaro ended up being the easy scapegoat to cover the clan head's sins." Ami finished. "I know, grandfather drilled all those ancient history into my head by the time I was nine."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
